Asteria Art Online
Asteria Art Online is a fanfiction written by ShatteredRose23. It follows the character Ichiro through a new fantasy world as he tries to find out who he was and what he's doing here. This is a fantasy, mystery novel with some slice-of-life elements and some elements of romance. Fanfiction Summary "You have died" Ichiro didn't know what to say when the Goddess spoke these words. He had no memories, no friends, and no way of escaping this fate. His soul was deemed a special case, Heaven or Hell not being a good fit. So, he was sent to Purgatory where his soul will be sent to start a new life. Is this just a game or is this actually real? Without his memories, there's no way to know but to survive in this world. Welcome to Asteria. Author Note I am a big fan of the Occult and animes like High School DxD, Danmachi, and Konosuba. While I didn't write this as a cross-over, I used some elements from those stories in order to start this story. I wrote this is a complete world-building story, which, while written as a fantasy novel, Ichiro is trying to find out who he was in a previous life, and whether this game is truly real or not and why was he actually sent here. There's also the mystery of who in this world is simply a NPC and who is actually a real person, because it's impossible for Ichiro to distinguish, he must keep quiet regarding who met the goddess and who didn't. World Building Overview The world is Asteria and it is split into Nine different regions: * Raylea (starting point) with players being transported to the capital King’s Isles * Tempest * Aerilon * Fiore * Unnova * Nemean * Avalon * Heaven (the floating kingdom in the sky) * Hell (the kingdom at the edge of the world) When the Goddess told Ichiro that he can prove himself as a good or evil person of this world he has to choose between helping others, fighting monsters, and fighting against the remaining Demon Lords of Satan. From time to time there are special bosses known as wrathful Gods that will spring up and wander the Earth from time to time, they are very powerful and are considered very dangerous. To be a villain of this world: wander the world and join Satan and his army and try to conquer Heaven To be a hero of this world: defeat the remaining 52 Demon Lords of Satan (based off of the lesser kings of Solomon) and wander the world saving and helping others. Classes: # Knight: The average class being balanced in all stats such as magic, speed, defense/durability, and strength. Don't specialize or show proficiency in any of the stats. # Warrior: Most proficient in strength and defense however their magic and speed are lower than average. They possess special ki abilities. # Thief: More speed based fighters with special ability to find items or steal from enemies more easily. However if their legs are injured their speed is slightly reduced. # Mages: Magic based fighters with high amounts of magical energy and focus primarily on damaging with magic. # Priests: Magic based fighters as well except they rely more on supportive, defensive, and healing magic rather than attack based magic. Races according the Goddess’s is chosen by the life someone lived previously however due to Ichiro’s and other “player’s” lack of memories, they are unable to confirm whether this is true or who they were: # Angels: Angels who still have some loyalty to Heaven even if they have become adventurers, unlike other races if they abandon Heaven they become fallen angels. They possess light magic only. # Fallen angels: Unlike normal angels they are angels who have abandoned God, corrupted by their own sin and chosen to pursue their own selfish goals. Because of pre-existing animosity, they are the most hated among the other races especially normal Angels. They possess light magic however because they are fallen angels they can learn dark magic as well. # Demons: Demons were the spawns created by Lucifer to fight against Heaven despite still being natural enemies of angels they aren’t just hated and demons are known for allying with powerful dragons in times of crisis. They possess dark magic only. # Dragons: The physically strongest of all the races, dragons are powerful treasure seeking monsters who possess the ability to breathe the natural elements. They possess powerful dragon slaying magic that can be harmful to their own kind. # Fairies: Neutral spirits that mainly guard forests or sacred ground and were created by Gods, they have no natural enemies however they know dragon slaying magic. Valkyries and other guardian spirits are among this race. # Humans: A average-class that doesn't specialize in any magic however they lack any natural weakness unlike the other races. Stats These are the general stats of the game that a player can change based on leveling up and can also be increased based on the equipment one uses. * Health Points: How much damage one can take. * Strength: How strong one's physical attacks are. * Durability: Defense that allows one to ward off attacks. * Speed: How fast someone is, affecting their attack speed and reaction time. * Magic Points: How many magic spells one can use during a battle. * Magic Attack: How powerful one's magic attacks can be, also allows them to use more powerful spells. Characters Protagonist * Ichiro Antagonist * Devil Lord Lucifer Side Characters * Petrova the Inn Keeper * Ichijou (Twilight Enforcer) * Rose (Twilight Enforcer) * Jason (Twilight Enforcer) * Ariana (Twilight Enforcer) Story Volume 1: Life in a New world * Prologue: Welcome to Asteria Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:VRMMO Category:Series Category:Asteria Art Online